When It Happens
by libaka
Summary: Hermione finds that, after defeating Voldemort with Harry and Ron, she quite fancies a certain Slytherin. How will she tell him how she feels? HGBZ, slight GWDM and RWPP. R&R please! Humorous...


Hey all! I hope you enjoy my Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini ficlet! I love this pairing, and I hope you all enjoy it!

The title of this comes from a book I read. It's _When It Happens_, by Susane Colasanti.

Review when you're done, okies?

This story occurs in Hermione's POV and Blaise's POV.

When It Happens

Hermione's POV

This year has been a very long one. Not only did I go and fight the big scary Death Eaters with my friends, more than half of my friends have fallen in love. And with whom, you ask? Slytherins. Unbelievable, huh? But, I digress. I shouldn't talk.

Let me start at the very end of my sixth year. After Dumbledore's death, Harry, Ron, and I all decided to go out and defeat Voldemort. But first, Harry wanted to go to Godric's Hollow to see his parents' graves. So, without further ado, one week after school ended we made our way to Godric's Hollow. There, kneeling by his parents' graves, Harry solemnly told us about the Horcruxes and how destroying them is the only way to defeat Voldemort and his minions of evilness. He described the conversation he'd had about what the Horcruxes were made of, and what we should look for.

Brilliantly, I asked, "If we combine our powers, could we use _accio_ on the Horcruxes?"

Harry simply stared at me, and then started laughing. Ron and I seriously thought he'd gone off his rocker. Once Harry was done guffawing, he told me that I was brilliant.

We assumed (correctly…) that Voldemort didn't think that anyone KNEW about the Horcruxes, so he wouldn't strengthen the defenses on them after 14 years. He wouldn't have expected three wizards to combine their power to find the Horcruxes. So, we relied on my highly evolved brain and amazing research skills to find an archaic, simple binding spell that would temporarily bind our powers and allow us to _accio_ the Horcruxes with no trouble.

Harry and I were perfectly happy with the result. Ron was after a while, but he was sulking because once our powers were combined, we found that Ron's power was miniscule compared to a halfblood like Harry and a Muggleborn like me. Harry's power was OVERWHELMING, I might add. My power wasn't too shabby, but it was definitely more than Ron's. I suppose the interbreeding of purebloods has decimated their power. Anyways…

Our first try of _accio_ was very stressful. We were so anxious to know if the spell worked that none of us would say the spell, lest it be our fault. Finally, we decided to say it together. After clearing our minds and focusing solely on Hufflepuff's cup, one Horcrux that Harry knew, we shouted together "_Accio_ Hufflepuff's cup!" The wait afterward was simply terrible. We didn't know if our combined powers would strong enough, we didn't know where the cup was, or how far away it was. After an excruciating wait of ten very long minutes, a whistling song pierced our ears and turned to find the cup speeding towards our heads.

Once it hit the ground (none of us were willing to touch it, seeing what happened to Dumbledore), Harry quickly destroyed it using Parseltongue. Now, we had two Horcruxes left over, for Harry had destroyed the diary, Dumbledore the ring, RAB the locket, and Voldemort still had his soul. That left two. We didn't know what Ravenclaw or Griffindor's Horcruxes would be, but we were determined to find out. I went back to the books to find a clue of what was precious to Ravenclaw or Griffindor while Harry returned to Grimmauld Place to see if that infernal painting of Mrs. Black might know anything. Ron, unfortunately, couldn't think of what to do so spent that week shifting through his brain for any mention of clues.

After searching half the library in the Ministry of Magic, I checked with Harry and Ron for information. I found Ron hysterical, screaming about some stupid locket that had been found at Grimmauld Place. Harry remembered that locket as well, and practically attacked Kreacher about its whereabouts. (Harry had talked very sternly to Kreacher about not letting anyone but Harry, Ron, myself, or Mrs. Weasley into the house. The Order changed their location once we found out that that slimy git Snape was a Death Eater. Kreacher was not happy about the orders, simply because he also wasn't allowed to talk to anyone but Harry. Mrs. Black hadn't responded very kindly to that…) Kreacher finally gave Harry the locket, and Harry found it to be an old Horcrux. Apparently, Regulus Arthur Black, Sirius's brother, had defected from the Death Eaters and knew where quite a few Horcruxes were.

Harry bombarded Mrs. Black with questions about Regulus, alternately flattering her and engadging in polite conversations to grumpily complaining to her while she haughtily refused the information. Finally, after a heated argument in which Harry threatened to "burn the confounded hell house to the ground," Mrs. Black told him where Ravenclaw's Horcrux was. She promised to tell where Griffindor's was as well, but only if we cleaned the stupid house up a bit.

Ravenclaw's spectacles, one of his most prized possessions, was hidden in the freaking lake! Voldemort had ordered Regulus to place the Horcrux in the palace of the merpeople. Regulus, unfortunately, had been attacked in the lake by grindelows and dropped the spectacles. Harry, Ron, and I returned to Hogwarts four weeks after Dumbledore's funeral to stand by lake and _accio_ the glasses. Once again, Harry destroyed the Horcrux with Parseltongue. The merpeople were quite happy with the change, I suppose because the Horcrux "disrupted the flow of the lake" or something.

After cleaning Grimmauld Place from top to bottom to Mrs. Black's satisfaction, without Kreacher's help, she told Harry where the last Horcrux was. I couldn't believe how STUPID we'd been. Griffindor's Horcrux, the last one Voldemort hid, was in Godric's Hollow. Voldemort had hidden it the same night he murdered Harry's parents. I suppose Voldemort thought it was ironic to hide something of Griffindor in two Griffindors' murder site.

Furious, Harry could barely perform the charm, so Ron and myself quickly performed the binding charm again on the three of us to strengthen our bond. Harry calmed down after meeting a former neighbor in Godrics Hollow, a Muggle who recognized him because he looked like his father. The neighbor knew that he had been moved to a relative's, but was so happy to see him that she burst into tears. After she left, the three of us cast a charm to keep people away while we got the Horcrux.

Griffindor's Horcrux turned out to be a pendent with an engraved lion on it. It was beautiful. After destroying the Horcrux, Harry, Ron, and I returned to the Order and announced that we must attack Voldemort soon. It had been one month and a half since school ended. We had another month to attack before we would return to school.

The night of the attack was horrible. So many people were killed. Many of them were in the Order, but all of the Death Eaters were caught. Most went on trial and were sent to Azkaban, though no Dementers were there. The minister had performed the spells himself on the building, making it so no wands could be brought there, and the prisoners would constantly be going through their worst memories. Several guards were placed around it, but it truly wasn't necessary. The prisoners were stuck in their memories forever.

Harry was hurt badly, but after two weeks he was fully recovered. The Dursleys came to the hospital and the most amazing thing happened. Apparently, Petunia was in hysterics, wailing about how Harry could have been killed and there was no way she was going through that again. She simply attacked Harry, smothering him in a very strong embrace and scolding him through her tears, forbidding him very doing something like that again. I believe that Harry was shellshocked by her reaction. She confessed that she had heard the prophecy from Dumbledore and was so scared of losing someone she cared about that she wouldn't allow herself to get close to him. When she'd heard that he was injured and might die, she flipped and demanded to be brought to him. After a week of turmoil between the ministry and Petunia, she was allowed to go to St. Mungo's. Vernon and Dudley weren't quite as worried, but they showed up as well.

My parents visited as many times as they could while I was in the hospital. I'd gotten hit with another spell much like what had occurred the night in the Ministry. Thankfully, the man had been silenced before he spoke the spell, and I wasn't too injured.

Ron was fine. Nary a scratch on the boy. Ginny was fine as well, and the Weasleys as a whole were fine. Bill still likes bloody meat a lot, and Charlie has returned to Romania with the dragons. Percy, the arrogant git, still hasn't talked with his family, even though he knows that they were right. Mrs. Weasley has gotten over his rejection and completely ignores him when he is in the room. I don't think he appreciates that very much, but I have no sympathy for him.

Anyways, Ron and I returned to Hogwarts for our final year, and Harry would return after Christmas. Petunia and McGonagal discussed it, and decided that Harry could be tutored while he was at home. Petunia wouldn't hear of him returning to Hogwarts until she felt ready to let him out of her sight. I'm not sure if he minded or not, she finally was treating him like family.

---

Now that school has started, I'm much busier. It's nice to be back. I refused to be Head Girl, simply because I don't want that stress. Hannah Abbot got it instead, surprisingly. I expected a Ravenclaw, but I think Hannah deserves it. She's really sweet.

Now I'm going to tell about my best friends falling for Slytherins. I suppose I should remind everyone that many Slytherins were on our side during the war. Some disobeyed their parents and turned to our side. Anyways, I'll start with Ginny. At the very beginning of school, about a week in, she got together with Malfoy. Don't ask me how that happened. One day she just came running up to me and shouted "I'm dating Malfoy!" and threw her arms around my neck in excitement. She wouldn't tell me how it happened, so all I know is that he asked her out while she was in the library. I'm sure she'll tell me someday. Another surprise was that Ron didn't flip when he heard. He only shrugged. Maybe he grew up a bit and stopped being so overprotective.

Now I'll tell about Ron. In October, we had a Halloween dance and he asked Pansy Parkinson. I have no idea how they fell in love, only that they did. I was sick that night, so I couldn't go, but at two the next morning Ron came running into the hospital wing to tell me that he was dating Pansy Parkinson. I think he started liking her in September, but he asked her to go the ball with him ad she said yes.

Since I've brought you all up to date about the past year, I suppose I should finish it off with me. Every day, I went to the library to do homework, mostly because I wanted to be alone. It's easier to concentrate. Anyways, around November, some guy named Blaise Zabini started sitting with me. He's really smart, but the first day he came in to beg me to help him with Arithmancy. I was really surprised, mostly because Zabini always seemed so standoffish and arrogant. I found out later that he's just really shy and kind of a loner. After about a month or so, I realized that I really liked him. As in, loved him liked him. I was totally surprised and immediately told Ron and Ginny, hoping they would tell me what to do. Ron went crazy, saying that I wasn't allowed to like a _Slytherin_. I responded that he was dating one, why couldn't I? The only response I got was from Ginny, saying that she thinks Ron means that he doesn't want me to be corrupted by Slytherin. I think he's nuts.

So, anywho, I couldn't figure out how to tell him that I liked him. We only saw each other in the library and Arithmancy, but I didn't think that would be the right way to tell him. Actually, I wasn't sure that I wanted to tell him. I mean, why would anyone like me? I'm just a bushy-haired, bookworm Mudblood. I can understand how Slytherins would be okay with the Weasleys; they're pureblood. I'm muggleborn, through and through.

A few days before Christmas, I found that the entire castle was covered with decorations. Most of the school was staying at Hogwarts, so the decorations were really good this year. During breakfast, I was talking with Ron and Ginny about Harry's eminent arrival. Ron was waving to Pansy when I realized what I could do. Blaise was standing at the end of the Slytherin table, talking with Malfoy before he got ready for class. I saw my chance, and just decided to wing it.

Blaise's POV

A few days before Christmas, I was discussing a certain bushy-haired girl with Malfoy when the most amazing thing occurred. I had finally realized that, yes, Granger was a girl, and yes, she was quite gorgeous a few days before. Malfoy was telling me to just tell her how I felt, which I adamantly refused to do, when I heard the boy Weasley yelp, "Hermione! What are you doing?"

I looked up to see both Weasleys staring at Hermione with their mouths hanging open. She was walking straight towards the Slytherin table with a very determined look on her face. Usually when she has that look on, she's about to yell at Malfoy for doing something stupid, but I knew she wasn't going to do that this time. You want to know why? Because she was looking right at me. I vainly tried to think of something I had done to offend her, but couldn't think of anything in particular. I think I froze in fear as she stepped right up in front of me, hoping against hope that she wouldn't kill me.

That's when it happened.

As I stared down at Hermione, she gulped and then grabbed my tie in both hands, pulled my head down, and pressed her lips against my own. It was the most amazing kiss _ever_. Without thinking, I closed my eyes and covered her hands with my own, deepening the kiss a little. After a few awesome seconds, Hermione pulled away, smiled up at my confused face, and then pointed above my head. She whispered, "Mistletoe" and then turned on her heel and walked demurely out of the room.

I believe I stood there for a bit, shocked by her behavior. Looking around the Great Hall, I saw the girl Weasley, Malfoy's girlfriend, fanning her brother as he choked out unintelligible words, wheezing as he struggled to breathe. Malfoy was choking on his pumpkin juice, laughing at my confounded face. Pansy was slapping the table in her laughter while the other Slytherins were in as much shock as me. The rest of the hall stared, and slowly continued what they had been doing, gossiping about what had just happened.

I felt myself blushing, and then I turned and quickly walked out of the room, hoping to find Hermione nearby. When I did find her, she was in the library, muttering to herself about her audacity and holding her head in her hands, trying to cover the deep red coloring of her skin. When I quietly said, "Hermione," she looked up, and then blushed even harder than I thought was possible.

Hermione's POV

I can't belive I did that! I rushed to the library after kissing Blaise, and was scolding myself for embarrassing him like that. I should have done that somewhere else. Not that I regret doing it at all, because kissing Blaise was quite enjoyable. Actually, I don't think I've enjoyed something as much as that for a long time. Anyways, as I was scolding myself quietly, I heard Blaise's voice. My head whipped up to see him standing in front of me, his dark skin lightly colored with a blush. I've never seen Blaise look as awkward as he did then. First he pulled a chair out to sit next to me, but he ended up just standing as he asked, "Um…d-do you l-liked me, Hermione?" His voice was a little high, indicating his discomfort.

"W-well, um…yes, Blaise. I fancy you."

The look of intense relief that spread across his face was like real magic, making all my nerves just disappear. "Really?" Blaise sounded so happy that I simply nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. "Well, that's good. 'Cause I, uh, I really like you too, Hermione." Blaise blushed again. He's so adorable.

I stood up and grinned up at Blaise. "Well, I have to say I'm thankful for that. So…what do you want to do about it?"

Blaise smiled back and promptly asked, "Would you like to go to Hogsmeade with me sometime, Hermione?"

I just smiled, and nodded happily. Then, the most astounding thing occurred. Can you guess? Blaise kissed me again!

---

Awwwww… I love HermioneBlaise. Such a cute pairing. I've wanted to write this for a while!

The idea for Mrs. Black to know about the Horcruxes completely belongs to TamX2. It was her idea for her own story, and I did write this without asking. (I'm SOOOOO sorry, tam!) But she forgave me…I think. So any writers out there will have to ask me if they want to use it, and I, in turn, will ask her…

Thanks for beta-ing, Tam. I can't believe I made so many mistakes…

REVIEW FOR ME! I wanna know what you guys think.

I'm going to write how Ginny and Draco and Ron and Pansy get together in other stories. It's pretty cute, if I do say so myself.

Writing in first person was really cool to do! I've never done it before.

MWAHs to y'all! Remember to review!


End file.
